1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in testing apparatus, more particularly to a burn-in testing apparatus in which a plurality of display-panel modules can be disposed adjustably along several testing directions when undergoing a burn-in test.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as electronic devices are concerned, more particularly to ones provided with display-panel module, the majority of the electronic devices possess complicated processing operation accomplished via complicated system and application software. The more the content of processing operation is complicated; the user of the electronic device wishes the shorter the operation time to finish the processing operation. Hence, the operation load of each electronic device becomes larger as days go by.
Due to the operation load of each electronic device becomes heavier and larger, the heat generated by each component of the electronic device rises relatively high during the operation, which, in turn, results in several disadvantages to the operation performance of the electronic device. In order to maintain a fine operation performance under the high temperature and still resulting in high efficient effects and standard, the manufacturers or the user will let the electronic module [components], semi-finished product or finished product undergone a severe test [i.e., under the high temperature or high speed] in order to test the operation performance, thereby determining whether the electronic device can be operated in stable manner or operation stability of the device. Such type of test is generally known as “Burn-In Test”.
Since the electronic device of present days is in the trench to be compact in size, thickness and light-weighted in order to facilitate the user to carry along with or handle such that the electronic device is put under multiple directions during use. For instant when using a tablet PC [personal computer], the tablet PC is disposed at vertical and horizontal positions or at an inclined angle with respect to a support surface.
As far as burn-in test is concerned at present stage, the display-panel module of the electronic device is disposed along a single direction during the burn-in test operation. The test direction is not altered in accordance with the multiple usage positions of the electronic device. Under this condition, one cannot be 100 percent sure; the operation performance of the electronic device is maintained effectively or in stable manner under several disposed positions or directions. Hence, a change is required when carrying out the burn-in test of the display-panel module [or components] due to usage changed positions or directions of the electronic device by the users.